Close But No Cigar
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Caitlin nearly loses her life when her house explodes. Who did it? And why?
1. Chapter 1

_Close, But No Cigar_

_Disclaimer: _Don't own anything, or anybody, except for a couple of OC's.

_Summary: _Caitlin nearly loses her life when her house explodes. Who did it? And why?

_Chapter 1_

Caitlin O'Shannessy couldn't remember the last time she felt this good as she pulled her car into the driveway in front of her house. Things couldn't be going better with Hawke, and the two of them had talked about spending more time together, alone, up at his cabin. _I can't wait,_ Caitlin thought as she got out of her car and walked up to her front door.

Caitlin immediately felt something wasn't right as she walked up to the front door. _Ah, it's probably just my imagination,_ she thought. _Either that or I've been hangin' around String too long._ She sighed as she put her key in the lock of her front door. She heard something click just before she turned her key, and instinctively, she turned and started to run from the house.

_KA-BOOM!_ A huge explosion threw Caitlin several feet forward, and she landed awkwardly on her stomach in her front yard. She looked up to see her house completely engulfed in flames. _What the hell?_ She thought, fearfully. She scrambled up off the front lawn, then ran to her next door neighbor's house, noticing with relief that her neighbor had opened the front door.

"Caitlin, you okay?"

"What?" Caitlin asked.

Her neighbor, a former battlefield medic in Vietnam, recognized the situation. He leaned in closer to Caitlin and said, more loudly, "_Are you okay?"_

"Aside from the ringin' in my ears, and the fact that my house is on fire, I'm fine," Caitlin replied.

"Well, I've called the fire department, and they'll be here in a few minutes," her neighbor said. "Is there anybody else you need me to call?"

"Yeah. Call Santini Air and see if Stringfellow Hawke is still there. If he is, tell him to get out here, fast." Her neighbor nodded and went back inside the house.

Caitlin, meanwhile, stood and watched as the firefighters began battling the flames that were quickly engulfing her home. She noticed a tall man in a turnout coat and white fireman's hat walking over. "Miss O'Shannessy, I'm Chief Anderson," the man said, but Caitlin shook her head, and pointed to her ears.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up! I'm a little hard of hearing!" She shouted.

"Sorry! I was going to ask you what happened?" Chief Anderson shouted back.

"I put my key in the lock on the front door, and the next thing I knew, the whole house blew sky-high," Caitlin replied. "I went to my neighbor to call you guys, and to call the men I work with out at the airfield." She paused as she saw a Santini Air jeep headed toward them. _Thank goodness,_ she thought. "Here comes one of them, now," she said, relieved.

"Cait! Are you okay?" Stringfellow Hawke demanded as he took Caitlin into his arms. Caitlin's neighbor had told him that she was hard of hearing, so Hawke moved in as close as he dared before he said a word.

"Aside from bein' a little hard of hearing, not to mention scared out of my wits, I'm fine. Guess I'll need to get a hotel room, or somethin', tonight."

"No, Cait," Hawke replied. "I'll take you up to the cabin, like we talked about before. Guess we'll be spendin' a lot more time together up there."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Caitlin smiled. "I'd like that, String, only I'll need to get a few things to wear. That overnight bag I left up there a couple of weeks ago doesn't have much in it."

"That's fine, Cait. We can go to the store after we get you checked out at Kensington Memorial. Is that all right, Chief?"

"That's fine," Chief Anderson said. "Arson investigators will be in touch. It's a standard procedure in a case like this."

"I understand," Hawke replied. He led Caitlin over to the jeep, and a few minutes later, they arrived at Kensington Memorial Hospital. As they drove away, no one noticed the man hiding behind a street pole, watching Caitlin's house burn. _Darn it, she got away, just like happened before. Well,_ he thought as he turned and walked away from the scene, hoping the firemen didn't stop him, _I'll get her next time._

Once they arrived at the hospital, Caitlin was quickly led into an examination room, and Dom and Hawke sat in the waiting room, both visibly upset.

"Who would do something like that, String? Blow up Cait's house like that?"

"I can think of several people, Dom," Hawke said, "all connected with you-know-what, in one form or another." Since they weren't at Foxbridge, the FIRM clinic, Hawke didn't want to bring Airwolf up in public.

"I know," Dom said, shaking his head. Just then, the doctor came out of the examination room.

"How's Cait doing?" Hawke asked worriedly.

"Aside from the hearing loss, which should be gone in a few hours, she's fine. A few cuts and bruises, but no permanent damage. What happened, anyway?" Hawke and Dom both sighed with relief.

"Someone blew up her house," Hawke said angrily. Of course, they didn't know that for certain, but Hawke knew that Caitlin was too fastidious in her routines before she left the house to come to the hangar to have left anything on or plugged in that could have caused an explosion. The doctor nodded his understanding.

"Well, if she hadn't turned so that the explosion could throw her away from the house the way it did, though, my news might not be quite so good. Someone was looking out for her, I have a funny feeling. You can go see her now, and she's free to leave whenever she wishes," the doctor said, and Hawke nodded thanks to him. As he approached Caitlin, he saw her shaking, and quickly took her in his arms again.

"Who the heck would blow up my house, String? And why?"

Hawke pulled her far enough in front of him so that she could read his lips. "I don't know, Cait, but I promise you, we're going to find out. And like I told you, I'll take you up to the cabin, where you can be safe."

"Thanks, String."

"You know I'll do anything for you, right, Cait?"

"Yeah. I do know that. Now, can we get outta here? Please?"

"Sure." Hawke led Caitlin out of the examination room to the front desk, where he helped organize the insurance information, and then the three of them headed to the mall so Caitlin could pick up some clothes. An hour later, they were headed back to the hangar.

"These ought to hold me for a while," Caitlin said, glancing at the four bags of clothes, shoes, and personal items she'd purchased, some with Dom's help.

"And if you need anything else, Cait, don't worry about it," Dom said. "I'll help you get whatever you need."

"So will I," Hawke promised her.

"Thanks, fellas. Are–are you gonna be callin' Michael?"

"As soon as we get to the cabin." Caitlin looked at Hawke and recognized the look in his eyes. _Whoever did this is gonna be in big trouble, when Hawke finds them,_ she thought. She laid her hand on top of his, and said, "Thanks, String. For everything."

"Cait, it's like I said before," Hawke said, making sure she could see his face to read his lips, "I'll do anything for you, because I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do know that," Caitlin said, sighing with relief as they approached the hangar. _With friends like String and Dom on my side, _she thought a few minutes later as they were headed toward the cabin, _I'm perfectly safe. And, I think my hearing's already getting better. I heard String a lot better a few minutes ago,_ she thought happily. A little while later, they landed on the dock outside Hawke's cabin.

"Dom gave us a couple days off, Cait, and he told me that we can use this helicopter to get back and forth once we decide to come back," Hawke said as they walked toward the cabin after Hawke had helped Caitlin get the things she had bought out of the helicopter's storage compartment.

"That's good," Caitlin said, surprising Hawke, since she wasn't looking at his face.

"Cait? Can you?"—

"Not perfect, but it's gettin' better, String," Caitlin said as they went inside. She surprised Hawke by taking her bags straight up to the sleeping loft. When she came back down, Hawke said, "You know, Cait, we did put that addition on not long ago for just this kind of situation."

"Forget about the addition, String," Caitlin said as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm staying with you, period. End of sentence, end of story. Who knows? This arrangement might become permanent." _Which wouldn't bother me in the least,_ she thought.

"Fine. Then I'll take the spare room, Cait."

"Like hell you will! In case you've forgotten already, Stringfellow Hawke, _I love you._ And I've actually been hopin' we'd spend some quality time up here, just the two of us. I wish like heck it hadn't taken my house getting blasted to smithereens to make it happen, but it did, and I can't change anything. But, I know one thing, String—I will be _most disappointed_ if you're not lyin' next to me tonight." _And if something happens, it happens,_ she thought.

"Okay, Cait," Hawke said as he moved over to the satellite phone. A moment later, he heard Michael's voice. "Something I can do for you, Hawke?"

"Yeah. Caitlin's house was blown up earlier today. I need you to help with the investigation. A Chief Anderson from the fire department talked to her before we got there."

Michael was stunned. "What? Is Cait all right?" He demanded.

"She's fine, Michael, other than being a little hard of hearing. We're both at the cabin, and we'll probably be staying here for the foreseeable future."

"All right, Hawke. I think I know Chief Anderson, so I'll get hold of him and offer whatever help I can. I'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you, Michael." Hawke hung up the satellite phone and closed the briefcase as Caitlin moved into his arms again.

"Thanks, String," she said, smiling up at him.

"I told you I'd be calling Michael. He said he'd talk to Chief Anderson, and he'll let us know as soon as he finds out anything."

"I sure hope it doesn't take long. By the way, String, thanks again. I know I said it before, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you and Dom are doin' for me."

"It's because Dom and I both love you, in our own ways. Of course, I love you a lot differently than Dom, and"—

"I know, String. And I'm real glad I've got both you guys in my life, especially right now." Caitlin smiled at him before she drew him close to her and kissed him. _With my guys and the Lady on my side, I've got nothing to worry about,_ she thought happily.

"Now," Caitlin said after they released one another, "what can we do for somethin' to eat around here?"

"I'll throw some spaghetti on," Hawke said. "It won't be quite the same as when Dom does it, but I think it'll be okay."

"I know, String." Caitlin smiled at him as they went into the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Y'know, String," Caitlin said later, "you really shouldn't sell yourself short. That was a wonderful meal."

"Guess I learned well from Dom," Hawke replied, modestly as he brought Caitlin a glass of wine, smiling when he saw her curled up against one end of the sofa, Tet's head in her lap.

"You look right at home," he said, handing her the glass.

"Thanks, String. I feel at home, too." She smiled as Hawke sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I could stay here, forever."

_That wouldn't bother me in the least,_ he thought. "Well, let's take things one day at a time, okay?"

"Fine by me, String." Caitlin sighed as she snuggled closer to him, feeling more content than she could ever recall feeling.

**Meanwhile...**

_I can't believe that didn't work. Well, I know another trick that'll definitely scare the crap right out of that bitch. I remember it worked once before, and it'll work again._ The mysterious man walked over to the phone and made a quick phone call, smiling when he hung up. _The next time she goes to that hangar, that little bitch will have a BIG surprise waiting for her,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Close But No Cigar_

_Chap. 2_

_A/N: _Smut alert!-robertwnielsen

String waited in bed for Caitlin to come out of the bathroom, more anxious than he could ever recall feeling in his life. _Why am I so nervous?_ He wondered. _Cait and I have slept close to each other outside sometimes, on missions. And she said she trusted me._ Just then, he heard Caitlin walk out of the bathroom and smiled as she walked over to her side of the bed, sliding between the sheets and close to String immediately, laying her head against his chest, one ear just over his heart.

"That's just what I need," she murmured. "Just knowin' you're near me makes me feel a whole heckuva lot better, String."

"I'm glad, Cait," Hawke replied as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to sigh happily.

"You always–always know the perfect way to make me feel better, String," Caitlin said with a sigh as she felt herself falling asleep. Hawke gently kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few moments later.

When Caitlin woke up the next morning, she was surprised that she was alone in Hawke's bed, until she recognized the smells of breakfast coming from the kitchen. She quickly moved to get out of bed, but was surprised a moment later when Hawke walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray loaded with food.

"Breakfast in bed, Cait," he said, smiling as he set up the tray and slipped back into bed.

"My favorite kind," she replied, smiling at him as she dug into a plate of scrambled eggs, along with bacon and toast. Hawke smiled and turned his attention to the salmon he'd fixed for himself.

When they had finished eating, Hawke moved to clear the breakfast dishes, but Caitlin stopped him. "Hey, house rule is–first one up cooks, second one does dishes. You think I don't know that?"

"Actually, no, I didn't think you knew that, Cait. I mean, you've never spent a night up here before last night, so"–

"I've heard you and Dom talk about it," Caitlin retorted as she slipped out of bed and put on her new robe and slippers. "No arguments, String."

"Okay," String said. "I know better than to argue with you once your mind's made up, anyway."

"That's good." Caitlin smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek before picking up the breakfast tray and heading downstairs. Hawke followed her, and was surprised to hear the ring of the satellite phone.

"Michael, what's going on?"

"Hawke, I just got off the phone with Chief Anderson–what happened to Caitlin's house was no accident."

"You mean, somebody blew it up on purpose?"

"Exactly, Hawke. Someone rigged a tiny, but very powerful detonator device in the lock, which was set off when Caitlin inserted her key. They probably put it in there while you were at the hangar. It's not that difficult a device to construct, really. Even Dominic could probably make one."

"I'll ignore your insinuation about Dom, Michael. Did Chief Anderson say anything about who might have done it?"

"No," Michael admitted.

Hawke had a thought. "Michael, find out if Holly Matthews is still in the insane asylum, and if she has any relatives." _God, I hope I'm wrong about Holly,_ he thought.

"Why?"

"I remember she sabotaged a helicopter that Caitlin was supposed to fly up here, only Cait forgot her map case, and Dom cranked the helicopter up. Cait came out and saw the copter was burning, and warned Dom. He got out just before the helicopter blew up. Call it a hunch, a feeling, maybe even paranoia."

"Well, Hawke, your hunches and feelings have saved my life on a couple of occasions, along with Cait's and Dom's, so I'll check into it. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks, Michael." Hawke heard the beep of the secure line, then replaced the phone in the briefcase as Caitlin came out of the kitchen.

"Michael just called. He said your house was blown up on purpose, Cait."

"What? Who–who would do such a thing?"

"I dunno, Cait, but I have my suspicions. You remember Holly Matthews, don't you?"

"How could I forget her? It's not easy to forget someone who almost blew Dom up in one of his helicopters, then pulled a gun on me and forced me to fly straight through an Air Force security zone, and almost got us shot out of the sky by F-15 fighters. I remember when I told her they'd shoot us down, she said, "Then String won't have anybody, either."

"I remember you telling me about that before, Cait. And, I want to tell you something again–nothing happened between Holly and me. I know you said she told you I made love to her, but that wasn't true."

"I know that, String. I didn't believe Holly when she told me that, you know. You think Holly's somehow behind my house blowing up?"

"It's just a feeling I've got. I mean, I remember how she sabotaged that helicopter, thinking you would be flying up here. She had no idea you'd forget your map case, and Dom would wind up cranking up the helicopter for you. Forgetting that case might have saved your life."

"I know. I still remember yelling at Dom that the helicopter was burning. He got out just in time."

"But if you'd been in there, Dom might not have been outside to yell at you, and then we wouldn't be together, here, right now."

"Well, String," Caitlin said, a mischievous glint coming to her eye, "I am certainly glad we are here together, right now."

"So am I, Cait." Hawke hesitated when he saw a decidedly excited look in Caitlin's eyes. "Cait, what the heck are you thinking?"

She smiled alluringly as she took Hawke's hand. "Why don't we talk about it, upstairs?" She tugged Hawke back toward the stairway to the loft, and Hawke followed her, curious as to what she was thinking.

He didn't have to wonder long. As soon as they came back into the bedroom, Caitlin began unbuttoning Hawke's pajama top. Hawke reached up and grabbed her hands. "Cait? Are-are you sure?"

"Absolutely, String. I have wanted you for a _very _long time. And, unless my eyes are lying to me," she glanced down and saw Hawke's erection through his pajama bottoms, "you feel the same way. And, you've been telling me you'd do anything for me, haven't you?"

"Yeah, Cait, but"—He was interrupted when Caitlin kissed him, a searingly passionate kiss that left little to Hawke's imagination, and only made his erection throb that much harder in his pajamas.

As soon as she released Hawke from her kiss, Caitlin pulled her hands free and resumed unbuttoning his shirt, quickly removing it and sliding it off Hawke's body, allowing her hands to roam across his back. She'd seen Hawke shirtless many times and imagined being able to touch him this way, and she hoped her face didn't reveal the excitement she was suddenly feeling.

Hawke had secretly wanted Caitlin for a long time, but never imagined doing anything about the feelings he'd been harboring, until now. Smiling, he quickly put his hands at the bottom of Caitlin's nightshirt, whipping it over her head in one smooth motion. "My God, Caitlin, you're even more beautiful than I imagined," Hawke breathed.

Caitlin didn't say a word until she had pulled Hawke's pajama bottoms down around his ankles. As he stepped out of them, she finally whispered, "And you're even sexier than I thought, String." She quickly moved back into Hawke's arms, gasping when she felt him scoop her off her feet and gently lay her down in the middle of the bed, joining her a moment later.

Caitlin could hardly contain herself as she began planting baby kisses along Hawke's shoulder blade, heading south a few moments later, down his chest to his groin, then swiftly taking his twitching member into her mouth and swallowing the tiny drop of precum she found there. She eagerly sampled him once, twice, then a third time before she felt Hawke flip her over onto her back and begin kissing his way down her neck. She gasped when he took first her left breast, then her right, into his mouth, sucking deeply on each, before taking one hand and slipping a finger into her slick, wet pussy, causing her to moan excitedly as he began sliding his finger deeper into her wet folds, then sliding it back out and gently brushing her highly engorged clit, which caused her to buck against him. Grinning evilly, Hawke continued to tease her sensitive button with his finger, relishing in the reaction even those motions generated in Caitlin. When he withdrew his finger, finally, he heard Caitlin whimper, "String, please! I need you inside me, now!"

Hawke moved over Caitlin, positioning the tip of his cock against her entrance, but not going any further. Instead, he gently teased his tip against her entrance, causing her to moan excitedly, "Stop this damned torture, String! Take me now, please!"

Hawke gently guided himself into her, pausing again for a brief moment to allow Caitlin to acclimate to the feeling of having him inside her. He felt her buck her hips up against him, signaling that she was ready, and he pushed himself the rest of the way in, surprised when Caitlin uttered a little cry of pain as he pushed through the barrier of her hymen.

"You all right?" Hawke asked, suddenly concerned.

"Never better," Caitlin purred, stroking his bare ass with one hand. Hawke smiled and slowly began thrusting within her, even as he continued kissing the side of Caitlin's neck, sending chills of pleasure down her spine as he slowly increased his pace. Caitlin finally had had enough of Hawke's torture, and delivered a playful smack to Hawke's ass. Hawke got the message and began increasing his pace further, urged on by the excited moans he heard coming from beneath him, and slowing again as he felt Caitlin's muscles tighten around him.

"God in Heaven!" Caitlin shouted as she smacked Hawke's ass again, spurring him back into action. His pace increased again until he heard Caitlin shout, "Oh, God, String!" As she felt her orgasm explode from inside her in multiple waves, Caitlin swore she saw stars erupt in front of her eyes, even as she felt Hawke's white-hot release erupt inside her, and her muscles tighten around Hawke's cock again, drawing every possible drop from him until they both finally collapsed, boneless, spent, and sated, in each other's arms.

"Is it done?" The mysterious voice asked someone on the other end of the phone line.

"Yep. The package will be delivered tomorrow morning, and there'll be special instructions that she's the _only one_ who should open it. Just like you ordered."

"Good, good." The man hung up the phone, chuckling to himself. _I almost wish I could see your face when you open that box, you bitch. It'd be worth it, after what you and your friends did._

**Back at the Cabin...**

"Cait? You okay?" Hawke asked.

"Never better," Caitlin purred, smiling at Hawke. "God, that was incredible, String."

"You were incredible, too, Cait. But, I've gotta be squashing you. You know I'm so much heavier than you are, and"—Hawke's protests were muffled when Caitlin kissed him again, another searingly passionate kiss that left them both breathless for a few moments.

"String," Caitlin panted, "I'm actually extremely comfortable right now. I have wanted to have you just like this for _so long. _Just let me enjoy it, okay?"

"Okay, baby," Hawke replied, nuzzling her neck with his chin. All too quickly, though, Caitlin felt Hawke's cock soften and slip out of her soaking wet pussy. He slowly withdrew from her, then gathered her into his arms.

"I hope that was everything you imagined it would be, Cait."

"Everything I imagined, and more, String. God, having you make love to me is the greatest feeling in the world. And I can't wait to do it again." _And again, and again, and again,_ she thought, suppressing a giggle.

"Well, you'll have to wait at least a little while," Hawke said. Caitlin nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Doesn't mean I've got to like it, though. You know I hate waiting."

"So do I, baby. You know, Cait, I never figured you to be into that spanking stuff."

She grinned wickedly at him. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Stringfellow Hawke, but I'm more than ready to teach you everything you ever wanted to know about me."

"I can't wait, Caitlin. And I promise, I'll tell you everything you ever wanted to know about me. Although, I doubt my story is really that interesting."

"I'm glad, String. And why would you say your story's not interesting, for Pete's sake?"

"I dunno," String admitted.

"String? Have I told you how much I love you, lately?"

"I love you, too, Cait. More than I've ever loved anybody in my whole life."

"I feel the same way about you, String. And the best part is, I know you love _me._ You're not just sayin' that you do to get to Airwolf or somebody that I'm flyin' for Dom, like Sawyer and Villars did."

"Cait, I have loved you since the day I met you, even when I was fighting it, until Sinj came home," Hawke replied, "and I will always love you. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happier than you ever thought possible. I figure it's the least I can do, after I ignored your feelings for so long."

"And I promise you the same, String. I will love you with every bit of my heart, mind, body and soul, and make you happier than you ever thought possible, for as long as we have together."

Hawke felt the tears come into his eyes as he pulled Caitlin closer and kissed her again, knowing it wouldn't be long before he could make her his once again. "Cait, you already have made me happier than I ever thought it was possible to be."

"I'm glad, String."

**Santini Air**

"Delivery for Caitlin O'Shannessy?"

"She's not here, bub, but I'll sign for it. I'm Dominic Santini, her boss."

"Sign here, Mr. Santini," the delivery man said. Dom signed the delivery slip where the man showed him, then pulled two dollars out of his pocket and handed them to the delivery man, who handed him the box.

"The box is only supposed to be opened by Miss O'Shannessy," the man instructed Dom.

"She'll be here in a couple of days," Dom replied. "I'll leave it in the office until then."

"Okay, thanks. Have a nice day, sir." The delivery man smiled at Dom as he walked away.

"Huh. Wonder what's so all-fired secret that whoever sent this thing only wants Cait to open it?" Dom wondered as he took the box back into the office. "Hope she hasn't got another secret admirer. That'd just drive String nuts."

"Who's the package for, Dom?" Saint John asked.

"Cait. And, whoever sent it only wants her to open it. Wonder how she and String are doin'?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Dom," Saint John replied. "If what I saw last week was any indication, they're real happy right now, even in spite of the situation."

Dom smiled, knowing what Saint John was talking about. "I hope you're right, Sinj. I just worry about Cait, after what happened with her house blowing up the other day."

"Where's she staying?"

"With String, up at the cabin," Dom said.

"Well, then, I wouldn't worry about them. I'm sure they're doing just fine," Saint John said, smiling knowingly. Dom smiled back at his older surrogate son, then they quickly got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Close But No Cigar_

_Chapter 3_

**Santini Air, Two Days Later**

"Good to see you back, little brother! You too, Cait," Saint John said as Cait and String climbed out of the helicopter.

"Thanks, Sinj," Caitlin said after Saint John gave her a friendly embrace. "Where's Dom?"

"In the hangar—never mind. Here he comes, now."

"The prodigal son and his lady return!" Dom shouted, hugging String, then Cait. "Everything going okay with you two?"

"Couldn't be better," Caitlin said, beaming.

"Before I forget, Cait, there's a package in the office for you—the delivery guy said only you could open it."

"Not without me, she won't," String replied, feeling a tightness in his gut. "Come on." Caitlin nodded, and the two of them walked into the hangar and into Dom's office, where Caitlin found the gaudily wrapped box on his desk.

"Whichever one of you did this, you really shouldn't have," Caitlin said, grinning as she tore into the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Or maybe I've got a new secret admirer that I'm gonna have to"—Suddenly Caitlin jerked back from the box, dropping the lid on the floor and screaming in terror.

"What the hell?" Hawke demanded, but then he saw the small, but very deadly king cobra snake. Without thinking, Hawke pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket and fired two shots into the deadly snake's eyes, killing it instantly.

"Thank God," Caitlin whispered as she turned her eyes away from the snake. Saint John ran into the supply closet and came back with a dustpan and broom, which he used to sweep the remains of the deadly reptile off the floor, carrying the dustpan outside to empty it into a dumpster. Hawke found a small white envelope on the floor and opened it.

"The snake is deadly when cornered or frightened, a lot like someone you once knew, Miss O'Shannessy," Hawke read. "Well, this just confirms my theory that Holly is somehow involved."

"Holly? My niece? That's impossible, String! She's still locked away!"

"You sure about that, Dom?"

"Um, actually, no, now that you mention it." Just then, the phone on Dom's desk rang, and Hawke picked it up.

"Santini Air."

"Hawke, it's me, Michael. I've checked with the facility that Holly Matthews was sent to, and the director informs me that she's still there, undergoing treatment, but that it hasn't helped. He's beginning to think that Holly's beyond help. And I've also learned something else very interesting."

"What's that, Michael?"

"Holly has a younger brother—Johnny Matthews, who recently escaped from a mental facility similar to the one Holly was sent to. He's considered extremely dangerous."

_That's what I was afraid of,_ Hawke thought. "Do they know where this...Johnny is?"

"Not at present, but they're going to be questioning Holly to see if she knows anything. Apparently, the two of them have been corresponding recently. Holly apparently is allowed to send letters out of the facility. Has something happened recently?"

"Yeah. Somebody sent a king cobra to Caitlin here at the hangar. Between that and Cait's house being bombed, which reminded me of when Holly sabotaged that helicopter trying to kill Cait, I figured Holly was behind this, somehow. You remember how she sent herself that tarantula, here?"

"Yes, I do recall you telling me about that. And, didn't she send herself a dead cat once in the mail?"

"Yeah, Michael, she did. This is just getting stranger all the time."

"I certainly hope you're taking good care of Caitlin," Michael said, then added, "and, if I can give you any assistance in that regard, please don't hesitate to ask."

"She's staying with me. And, I'll keep what you said in mind, Michael. I may need some backup on this one."

"Just say the word, Hawke. Cait's become a very important member of the Airwolf crew, and I'd hate to see anything happen to her, not to mention how much happier she seems to have made you. I'll be in touch again as soon as I know anything else."

"All right. Thank you, Michael. Good-bye." Hawke hung up the phone and turned to Dom.

"Dom, that was Michael. He told me that Holly's still in the mental hospital undergoing treatment, but that the doctors there don't think it's doing very much good. Michael also told me that Holly's been corresponding with her younger brother, Johnny."

"Johnny? I haven't thought about that little brat in years!" Dom said. "He was always makin' trouble, even worse than Holly did! Boy, did I feel sorry for their parents! Last I heard, though, the little psycho troublemaker was locked away in a funny farm of his own, after he tried to kill his parents."

"Not anymore," Hawke said. "Michael told me he escaped recently, and is considered dangerous."

"Oh, mio Dio," Dom muttered. "Does Michael think Jimmy could be after Cait? Like for revenge for what she did to Holly?"

"If Michael doesn't, then I do. We'll just have to wait and see what he tries next."

"What's going on, little brother?" Saint John demanded.

"Not long after Cait first came to us, Dom and I rescued his niece, Holly Matthews, from a crook named Ahrens. She tried to make it sound like she was a victim—saying that Ahrens abused her and all that—but in reality, even though Ahrens was a crook, and a lot of very bad things, but Holly was the real problem. She sabotaged a helicopter that Cait was supposed to be flying up to the cabin—but, Dom had to crank the helicopter up because Cait forgot her map case and had to come back into the hangar to get it. She came out and found the helicopter burning, and yelled at Dom to get out just before it blew up."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She also sent herself a live tarantula here to the hangar, and between that and the parallel between Holly sabotaging the chopper and Cait's house blowing up, I decided I needed to bring my gun with me this morning."

"And thank goodness you did, String," Dom said, still visibly shaking. "That cobra could have killed all of us."

"Yeah. It's like you always told Sinj and me, Dom—'Better to _have, _and not _need _than to _need, _and _not have._" Dom nodded as Hawke turned his attention back to Caitlin, and pulled her closer to him. "It's okay, sweetheart. You know I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, right?"

"I know that!" Caitlin replied, and String and Dom laughed at the echoes of her words from the first day she came to California.

"What's the joke, String?" Saint John wanted to know.

"Well, I was working on Dom's old Stearman out in front of the hangar, and I kept dropping one of the bolts from the engine. Finally, something blocked out the sun, and I looked up and saw Cait standing in front of me. I remember, I smiled and said, "Caitlin! Deputy Caitlin!", And she smiled back and said, "I know that!" So now, whenever she says that, I just think of her standing in front of the old Stearman outside."

"That's funny, String," Saint John replied. "And look at you two now. I swear, little brother, ever since I came back, you are happier than I've ever known you to be. And I get the feeling that Cait is a big part of the reason why."

"You're right, Sinj. Once you came home, and I realized that the curse doesn't really exist, I knew I had to admit and acknowledge the feelings I was fighting for Cait. And the rest, like someone once said, is history." He glanced down and smiled at Caitlin, and was not surprised when she smiled warmly and lovingly back at him.

"History I hope we keep making for the rest of our lives, String," Caitlin said, sighing happily.

"I love the sound of that, Cait," Hawke said smiling at her as they went back to work.

"So, did it work?"

"Not that I know of, boss. She had a couple of friends around her, and she seemed awfully friendly with one guy in particular—a younger guy, wore aviator shades, leather jacket. Might be ex-military. Anyway, I thought he was gonna kiss her, but he didn't. I saw another guy taking something out of the hangar. It looked like a dustpan, and I thought I saw the tail of your little present hangin' off it."

"Dammit! I think I know who the guy is you're talking about—the same guy my sister was so crazy in love with. Of course I know she was crazy, but this was different. She was obviously in love with this guy—Stringfellow Hawke, I think his name is. My sister mentioned him in a few of the letters I've gotten from her. We've got to get rid of that little bitch, to let my sister have another chance with Stringfellow Hawke."

"That's gonna be easier said than done, boss. I heard Hawke saying that he's not going to let anybody hurt the girl ever again. Too bad they're so close, though. That girl looked awfully pretty—I can see why Hawke fell in love with her."

"Don't get personal, Jason," Johnny Matthews snapped. "This is business, and revenge, pure and simple. Once I get that little bitch out of the way and figure out how to get Holly out of that nuthouse Hawke sent her to, those two can be happy together."

"How's that gonna work, if you off his girlfriend, Johnny? I can't imagine Hawke would be very receptive of anything your sister says, if he knows she's been behind everything that's happened, and that Holly was behind that girl getting killed."

"That's very true, Jason. I suppose, if Hawke gets in the way, or figures too much out, that I'll have to eliminate him, as well. I wonder who the other two men were?"

"The older one's the guy who runs the hangar—your uncle, Dominic Santini. I don't know who the other younger guy was, though."

"Damn. I really don't want to hurt Uncle Dom, since he's family, but if Stringfellow Hawke interferes with our plans for that bitch, I'm not gonna have a choice. Now, I just have to figure out how to get her away from Hawke."

"Easier said than done, again. I got the impression that Hawke's taken the girl to live with him, after you torched her house, and the place they're living is way out in the middle of nowhere."

"I remember Holly telling me about Hawke's cabin," Johnny said. "She said he made love to her there—of course, I didn't believe her. Like I said before, she's goofier than a pet coon, so I've got my doubts about what she said, but if I can help get Holly out of that nuthouse she's in, and make it so she is able to get Hawke to make love to her, it'll be just that much better. And who knows? Maybe I'll let the little bitch live, and keep her for myself, or let you have her."

"That might be fun. That gal's damned good looking, I don't mind tellin' you, Johnny. Only thing is, how are you gonna get her away from Hawke?"

"That, Jason, is the $64 million question, and unfortunately, I haven't got an answer right now. But not to worry. I'll think of something. I always do, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

**Hawke's Cabin, later that night**

"Cait, you okay?"

"Never better, String," Caitlin said, sliding her arms around Hawke's waist from behind as he worked on dinner. "My hearing's back to normal, and I couldn't be happier, being here with you."

Hawke turned in Caitlin's arms, smiling brightly at her. "I'm sure glad to hear that."

Caitlin immediately felt her womanhood growing hot and wet when String smiled down at her. "Y'know, Bobby was right, String."

"How so?"

"You _do _look good when you smile!" Hawke nodded as he remembered his young friend Bobby Phelps, who had drawn a picture of him smiling.

_"I drew a picture for you!" Bobby said, walking over to his sketch pad and taking a sheet of paper out. He laid it on the table in front of Hawke, who was surprised to see the picture was of him._

_ "You look good smiling!" Bobby said._

_ "Y'know, Bobby, this is real good. I just don't think I'm the model type!"_

_ "You look good, when you smile!" Bobby insisted._

"I never did know what you were thinkin', Cait," Hawke said, smiling as he recalled the expression on Caitlin's face.

"I was thinking, 'You're danged right he does, Bobby!' And I'm sure glad I've been seein' that smile a lot more often."

_I figured as much,_ Hawke thought, remembering how he'd thought Caitlin was thinking something along the lines of what she had just told him. "Well, I'm sure tryin' to smile a lot more, thanks to you."

"I'm glad, String. Like I told you before, I'm glad you finally pulled your head outta your ass about me. I always figured you'd be a lot happier if you did, and I was right!"

"Yeah, Cait, you were right. Like I told you before, I should have admitted my feelings about you a long time ago. And I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives making up for being so stupid about you for so long."

"Well," Caitlin purred, and Hawke noticed a particular glimmer coming into her eyes again as she took hold of his hands and pulled him toward the stairs to the loft, "I think I know a good way to start."

"You read my mind, baby," Hawke said as he followed her up the stairs. He didn't waste a moment once they were in the sleeping loft, immediately reaching for the buttons on Caitlin's blouse as she worked on his shirt. Hawke quickly moved to her bra, then scooped Caitlin up in his arms and laid her on the bed before pulling off her shoes, then unfastening her belt and unbuttoning her jeans, sliding them and her panties quickly off her body. Caitlin smiled as she sat up. "My turn," she murmured, quickly unfastening Hawke's pants and pushing them down to the floor, not surprised to see his erection spring forth, ready for action. Once again, she quickly took his enlarged member into her mouth, tasting him deeply. When she released him, she scrambled to her knees and began planting small kisses along the length of his torso, going upward from his crotch to his chest, then his neck, and finally wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips passionately and deeply. Caitlin was not surprised when Hawke leaned into the kiss, forcing her onto her back on the bed, with him on top of her. Finally, he broke the kiss and began moving southward along her body, first kissing her neck, then once again taking both breasts into his mouth and sucking deeply, causing her to gasp audibly.

Hawke smiled as he continued southward, pausing only long enough to slip his index finger between Caitlin's hot, wet folds, and begin stroking her clit, which caused her to buck against him after only a few moments. Her action only drove his finger deeper into her pussy, causing her to moan excitedly. Hawke grinned, knowing he had another surprise for her. He slowly, deliberately withdrew his finger, then lowered himself so he was at eye level with her pussy, and used his hands to hold her in place as he devoured her.

"God, String!" Caitlin screamed, grabbing his head and forcing his mouth in deeper. She couldn't believe the sensations his tongue was generating within her, and she swore she saw stars erupt in front of her eyes.

Hawke smiled as he withdrew his mouth from her soaked pussy, climbing on top of her on the bed. "If you thought the prelude was that good, then the main movements will drive you insane," he said, grinning as he guided himself into her.

"Movements, huh?" Caitlin grinned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm looking forward to—oh, God in Heaven!" Caitlin saw stars again as Hawke began thrusting deliciously into her, hitting her G-spot every time, which only quickened the arrival of her bliss.

Hawke could feel Caitlin's muscles tighten around him as he continued thrusting, and he knew she wouldn't last much longer, but then again, neither would he. He felt her orgasm explode from her in multiple waves, even as he heard her shout, "God in Heaven, String!", Which triggered his own release, and he felt his white-hot load shoot into her waiting pussy.

Hawke felt his cock trembling as he shot his load into Caitlin, and he couldn't control the spasms in his muscles for a few moments, but Caitlin used her own muscles to draw every last possible drop from him, then she pulled him closer in her arms, feeling his head come to rest against her chest, as she whispered, "String, that was incredible. Absolutely incredible."

Hawke didn't answer for a few long minutes, which worried Caitlin, until he finally murmured, "I feel the same way, baby." All too soon, he softened and slipped out of Caitlin's warm haven, and he turned her so her back was to his front, pulling her tight against his chest.

"Sorry I took so long to answer, Cait, I was just tryin' to catch my breath."

"I understand, String," she said, snuggling closer in his arms. "I was pretty breathless, too. That was even better than the last time."

"No pressure, though, right?" Hawke grinned, even though Caitlin couldn't see him. Just then, she turned in his arms, smiling at him.

"Of course not. I love you, String."

"I love you, too, Cait." Sighing, Caitlin snuggled tighter in Hawke's arms as they fell asleep.

**Meanwhile...**

"Everything ready, Jason?"

"Just like you ordered, boss. It'll all go down tomorrow."

"Good," Johnny said. "That's good."


	4. Chapter 4

_Close But No Cigar_

_Chap. 4_

**Santini Air, the next morning**

"What's up, Dom?" Caitlin asked when she saw Dom walk out of the office, looking confused.

"We just got a call asking us to go to this address about a shoot," Dom said, handing Cait a piece of paper, "but they only want String, Sinj, and me to come. I guess I understand why they want me to come, since I run this place, I just don't understand why they don't want us all there."

"I don't, either," String said, having heard the last part of the conversation. "It smells like a trap of some sort." He reached into the waistband of his slacks and pulled out his gun. "Cait, take this. And keep it with you where you can get at it, easy. I don't like the smell of this."

Caitlin took the gun and pocketed it, giving String a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. Remember, I know karate"—

"—And you give free samples," Hawke interrupted. "I know. But just do this, for me, okay?"

"Okay," Caitlin agreed. "Come back soon."

"We will," Hawke said, drawing Caitlin close in his arms for a deep and passionate kiss. He pulled away when he heard Dom yell, "C'mon, String! If there's work bein' offered, we don't want to be late!" Dom and Saint John were already in the jeep, so Hawke disengaged himself from Caitlin's arms and walked over to the Jeep. Caitlin smiled and waved at the Jeep as they drove away, sighing quietly as she walked back into the hangar.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts of Hawke that Caitlin didn't notice the black van pull up behind her in front of the hangar, and didn't hear the side door open as four men got out. Suddenly, though, she felt her police training kick in. Something's not right, she thought anxiously as she reached for the gun in her pocket. Just then, she felt a sharp, stinging blow against the back of her head, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Two men picked her up and carried her over to the side door of the van, throwing her roughly on the floor and tying her hands behind her back, along with tying her ankles together. Another man quickly walked into the hangar and taped a note on the side of one of Dom's helicopters, then ran back and climbed into the back of the van. Then the door of the van quickly closed, and they sped away.

"Make sure those ropes are tight," Johnny Matthews said. "My sister tells me this bitch knows karate, and I don't want her using any of those moves on me."

"Not to worry, boss," Jason replied as he tightened the ropes around Caitlin's wrists. "The only way she's getting out of these is if somebody cuts them."

"That's good."

**Meanwhile...**

"Something's wrong, Dom," Hawke said as they pulled up to the address Dom had received in the phone message. "There's nobody here." Dom, Saint John, and String quickly climbed out of the Jeep and walked to the door of the building, which appeared to be an office building. Dom quickly knocked on the door, but got no answer. Suddenly, String turned his head back toward the hangar. "Cait?"

"What's the matter, String?" Saint John asked, suddenly concerned.

"I–I just got a real bad feelin' about Cait. You know, like what happened that time Dom's helicopter went down?"

"I remember that, String," Dom said, shaking his head in frustration. "And, dammit, it doesn't look like there's anybody here. Hey, String! You don't think this was?"—

"Yeah, I do. A way to get us away from the hangar, so Johnny could get to Cait! C'mon, Dom, Sinj! Back to the hangar as fast as we can!" All three men clambered into the Jeep and quickly sped away.

"Wh-where am I?" Caitlin demanded as her vision began to clear. She found herself seated in a chair, bound tightly to it. Her wrists were bound behind her back, and, she noticed, the knots were out of reach of her fingernails. _And as tight as they are, I'm not getting out of this easy,_ she thought. "Who are you?" She demanded of the man standing in front of her.

"My name is Johnny Matthews. You might know my sister, Holly. I believe you two have someone in common—one Stringfellow Hawke?"

"Hawke never loved Holly," Caitlin said, twisting her wrists to try and get some slack into the ropes. "She might have thought he did, but your sister was goofy as a pet coon!"

"Yes, yes, I realize that, Miss O'Shannessy, but be that as it may, my sister is very much in love with Hawke. She's determined to get him back."

"Well, he's mine now, Johnny, so you can just tell your sister to forget it!" Caitlin shouted. Then, something dawned on her. "You were behind everything—my house blowing up, the cobra, and luring String away from the hangar to get me, weren't you?"

"Very perceptive, my dear. And, quite correct. I'm sure by now, your friends are heading back to the hangar, having figured out there's no shoot waiting for them at the address I sent them to. But by the time they get back there, it's going to be too late. You, my dear Caitlin, will already be dead."

"Well, that answers that question. I was going to ask what you were going to do with me." Good grief, Caitlin thought, kidnapped _again. _I am _so over _this damsel-in-distress nonsense!

"I admit, I had originally planned to kill you, but now that I see just how beautiful you really are, I may just keep you for myself. I must admit, Stringfellow Hawke does have good taste in his women."

"You're not gonna get away with this, you know that."

"Don't be so sure about that, you bitch," a female voice said.

"Holly? You're supposed to be locked up!"

"Johnny got me out, after he broke out of his own funny farm," Holly sneered, walking up to Caitlin's chair. "I am so going to enjoy seeing the look on your face, before we kill you, when I tell Hawke that I'm back, and with you out of the way, that he can be mine, forever."

"Fat chance, you bitch!" Caitlin was not surprised when Holly smacked her across the face.

"If you want to stay alive, my dear, I'd advise you to keep a civil tongue in your head. Actually, Johnny, let's take this bitch for a little ride." Holly sneered as she began cutting the ropes holding Caitlin to the chair. Caitlin noticed, however, that her wrists remained securely bound behind her back.

_String, wherever you are, help me!_ Caitlin thought anxiously, wondering where Holly was going to take her, and what she planned for Caitlin whenever they got to wherever they were going. Then, Caitlin remembered the necklace Hawke had given her a few weeks earlier. _The one Michael had one of his people slip a tracking device into. That'll lead String, Dom, and Sinj right to me,_ Caitlin thought as she was led back into the van. _And when they find me, Holly, you're in a world of trouble—again._

"Cait? Cait!" Saint John yelled as the three men came back into the hangar. String immediately noticed a note taped to the side of one of Dom's choppers, and tore it loose. "Dammit, I was right!"

"It was a decoy, and a trap?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. Read," Hawke said, shoving the paper in Dom's face.

_Mr. Hawke,_

_So sorry to have missed you, but your little girlfriend will serve our purpose quite nicely. She's safe, for now, but we are holding her prisoner. We'll be in touch with instructions._

_Sincerely,_

_Johnny and Holly Matthews_

"He sprung Holly?" Dom demanded. "When I get my hands on that little brat, I swear I'll kick his ass from here to the moon and back!"

"Well, you're gonna get your chance as soon as we find out where Cait is," Hawke said. Just then, the phone rang, and Hawke scooped it up.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Hawke," Holly's voice came through the receiver. "I suppose by now, you've figured out that we have your little girlfriend."

"Holly, if you hurt Cait, I swear to God, there won't be a place on this earth where you can hide from me! Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Hawke, but you need to understand that Johnny and I hold all the cards, in the form of your little girlfriend. Actually, Johnny tells me he's rather taken with her, so I might let her live and let Johnny have her, once I have you back. And, don't count on any F-15's distracting me like happened before, since I know we're hundreds of miles away from any Air Force bases or the defense zone."

"You can forget ever 'getting me back,' because that's never going to happen, you bitch," Hawke snapped. "I love Caitlin. I have ever since I met her, and I always will. And there's nothing that you can do or say to change that. Besides, you never had me in the first place. You know damned well I never made love to you!"

"Maybe there is something I can do to change that, Hawke. It would be rather difficult to be in love with Caitlin if she were dead, don't you agree?"

"I told you before, Holly, if you kill her, you _will _answer to me! And I love Caitlin enough that even if she were dead, it wouldn't change a damned thing. Now, what exactly do you want?"

"I want you, Hawke. But if I can't have you, then you certainly can't have Caitlin. You have...one hour to find us. If you can't find us before then, Caitlin dies. Do you understand?" Hawke suddenly felt grateful that Michael had installed a tracking device into a necklace that Hawke had given Caitlin recently, and he knew she had been wearing it when they left for the hangar. "I'll see you in less than an hour," Hawke growled, "and we'll settle this once, and for all!" He slammed the phone down and turned to Dom and Saint John. "C'mon, Sinj, Dom. We're going to get the Lady!"

"I was hopin' you'd say that, String!" Dom said happily as the three piled back into the Jeep and headed to the Lair.

Once they arrived at the Lair, it didn't take long for Dom, String, and Saint John to change into their flight suits and get Airwolf into the air.

"Hey, String, that tracer Michael installed in that necklace you gave Cait is workin' perfectly," Dom said. "We'll be findin' her in no time–wait a second! This doesn't make sense!"

"What, Dom?" Hawke demanded, feeling his gut tightening again.

"The signal, it's–it's moving! Where do you suppose they're taking her?"

"As long as she doesn't lose that necklace, we'll find out," Hawke said grimly.

"Yeah. The signal's coming from due west, about fifty miles."

"Piece of cake. Turbos, Dom!"

"Turbos!" Dom threw the lever hard against the stops, and String pressed the button, engaging the powerful turbines.

"Wow!" Saint John said as the acceleration threw him back in his seat. "Good thing these seats have some cushion to them—I've never felt acceleration like that!"

String looked over at his brother in Caitlin's usual spot in the co-pilot's seat and grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet, Sinj." Just hang on, baby, he thought grimly. We're coming.

"String? Something weird about the signal," Dom said a few minutes later.

"Whataya mean, Dom?"

"The scope says the signal's coming from directly in front of us, less than a hundred feet away."

"String, look!" Saint John pointed at a Huey Cobra, along with a UH-1 Huey, the transport version, about twenty feet in front of them.

"Cait's in the UH-1!" Dom shouted.

"Very perceptive," Holly's voice came over the radio. "And I know you won't shoot us down with your little girlfriend in here, but if you can defeat my pilot, then I'll let Caitlin go. Otherwise, she dies."

"You don't really expect me to fall for that, do you, Angelica?" Hawke demanded as he lowered the targeting visor on his helmet.

"You have no choice," Angelica purred from the co-pilot's seat, unaware that Caitlin was making progress with the ropes holding her wrists. Just keep them distracted for a couple more minutes, String, and then, they're mine,Caitlin thought.

"All right, then, let's get this over with," Hawke said as he turned Airwolf toward the Cobra. He was startled when the helicopter fired a missile at him. He quickly pressed the firing stud on his own control stick, and was relieved when the two missiles destroyed one another. The Cobra pilot turned his helicopter 180 degrees away from Airwolf, and accelerated at full thrust.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angelica demanded. At that same moment, Caitlin gave a last, painful tug on the ropes around her hands, and was relieved when they pulled free. "Uh-oh!" Johnny said when he turned to glance at Caitlin.

"Uh-oh? What on earth are you—?" Holly demanded, getting out of her seat and turning toward Caitlin, just in time to see Caitlin's fist flying toward her face, knocking her out. She slumped to the floor behind her chair.

Caitlin quickly pulled the headset off Holly's head and placed it on her own, then turned to Johnny as she jumped into Angelica's seat, grabbed the co-pilot's stick, and placed her feet on the rudder pedals. "I'm taking over. You got a problem with that?"

Johnny shook his head, noticing that Caitlin had taken control of the helicopter, and seeing his sister lying unconscious behind them. "N-Nope." He let go of the cyclic and throttle and moved his feet off the rudder pedals on his side of the helicopter.

I knew it, Caitlin thought. He's all talk and no balls. Aloud she said, "Good boy. You just sit there, and you'll get to stay conscious. Make one move toward me, and you'll join Holly in dreamland. Got it?"

"Got it. Don't you worry. I'm just gonna sit here and behave myself." Johnny was almost shaking with fear. Angelica had been the brave one of the two of them, and with her unconscious, Johnny lost what little nerve he had.

"Like I said before, good boy." Caitlin sighed with relief and turned her attention to the dogfight between Airwolf and the Cobra. She didn't have to wait long to see the results, though, as she immediately saw the Cobra disintegrate.

"Nice shot, String!" Caitlin shouted over the radio.

"Cait? You okay? Where's Angelica? And Johnny?"

"Out like a light, but I'd feel a whole lot better if she was restrained, along with Johnny. And don't worry, String—Johnny's being a good little boy and behaving himself. I'll set down here."

"Right behind you, baby," Hawke said as he began lowering Airwolf to the ground. As soon as they touched down, Saint John and String jumped out, String running to the cockpit of the UH-1, and Saint John going to the side door and finding Holly just regaining consciousness. "Don't even think about it, lady," Saint John sneered as he pushed Holly face-down on the floor and secured her hands behind her back with a pair of plastic handcuffs. "You too, kid," he said, glaring at Johnny. Johnny nodded, climbing out of his seat and sitting down next to Holly. Saint John quickly secured Johnny's hands behind his back with another pair of plastic handcuffs.

"Are you okay, Cait?" Hawke said after Caitlin got out of the cockpit, and gave him a deep, warm, and passionate kiss.

"If that kiss didn't tell you, then maybe this will." Caitlin pressed her body tightly against Hawke's, and he felt her soft, wet core through her jeans. "Get the point?"

"Yeah, Cait, I get it." He glanced over at the helicopter and found that Saint John had trussed Johnny up next to his sister. Caitlin walked up to the Huey and glared inside at Holly and Johnny. "Well, it was close, but no cigar, you two. Hawke's mine, like I told you before, Holly, and you two are going someplace where you'll never bother String, me, or anybody else we care about, ever again!" She grinned triumphantly at Holly, but was surprised when Holly smiled evilly at her.

"Johnny and I each got out of one hospital, what makes you think we won't get away again?"

"Because where you're going is a combination hospital and maximum security prison. And I do mean _maximum_," Hawke said. "There are armed guards patrolling everywhere, 24/7, and they only have one order when someone tries to escape—_Shoot to kill._ So if you do try anything that stupid, then quite simply, you're dead." Hawke stifled a grin when he noticed Johnny's expression. He thought Johnny looked like he'd just shit his pants, he looked so scared.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Johnny," Dom said sadly. "I really thought you were better than she is, but I see you're just as sick as Holly. Hopefully, the doctors at Tiger's Point can help you."

"I'll take these two in. We going to see Michael?" Saint John asked.

"Absolutely. I think Tiger's Point should hold them," String said. Tiger's Point was the maximum-security detention facility the FIRM had established. The guards there had one order if an escape attempt was made—_Shoot to kill._

"We'll see you at Knightsbridge, Saint John," String said as he led Caitlin back to Airwolf. A short time later, both helicopters were airborne, headed to Knightsbridge.

"Hawke? Is everyone all right?" Michael asked over the radio.

"We're fine, Michael," Hawke replied, glancing over at Caitlin and seeing her smile under her flight helmet. "Cait's okay, and we've got Holly and her brother all trussed up and ready for delivery to Tiger's Point."

"I figured you'd say that, Hawke, and they're standing by. And don't worry—our people there will have orders not to go near Airwolf."

"Thank you, Michael, but we probably won't even get out. Sinj is bringing Holly and Johnny in their own helicopter, so he'll turn them over to you, and then we can go home."

"Does Caitlin need medical attention?"

"No, Michael," Caitlin said. "My wrists are a little red and sore from bein' tied up, but I'm used to that. Johnny's a big baby, and he didn't do anything to me. Holly only slapped me once. I'm fine."

"I'll trust your judgment, Caitlin, and we'll discuss this all later, Hawke."

"We can make it over dinner at the cabin, if you'd like, Michael."

"I would like that, Hawke," Michael said. "I'll meet you at Tiger's Point and take charge of Holly and Johnny personally."

"We'll meet you there, Michael." Hawke said, then Dom terminated the connection.

"Dom, get Saint John for me, okay?"

"I heard, String," Saint John said a moment later. "Change of plans. We're delivering our cargo to Tiger's Point."

"Right. See you there." Hawke smiled, then something Caitlin had said to Michael began to bother him.

"You're 'used to that,' Cait?" Hawke asked. "What, exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, c'mon, String, as many times as I've been tied up? Even before I came out here to find you? You ought to know what I mean." Caitlin smiled under her flight helmet, and was relieved when String smiled back at her.

"Now, of course, under the right circumstances, and if the right guy did it to me, then bein' tied up when"—

"Okay, you two!" Dom shouted, but the humor was evident in his voice, "If you're talkin' about what I _think _you are, that's 'need-to-know,' and _I don't!"_

"Sorry, Dom," Caitlin said, glancing over her shoulder at Dom in the Electronic Data Command Center. She had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, though. "You sounded just like Daddy might have if he heard me sayin' that."

"That's okay, Cait. But I thought you were a nice, Southern, Irish girl?"

"Well, this 'nice, Southern Irish girl' has a lot of Texas sass," Caitlin said, grinning at Dom, then at Hawke.

"And I'm looking forward to spending the rest of our lives getting to know that 'Texas sass,'" Hawke said as he winked at Cait.

"String, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" Dom said.

"Oh, I think I do, Dom. At least as happy as Caitlin and I are."

"I dunno about that, String. I doubt Dom could be nearly as happy as I am!" Caitlin said, grinning at Hawke under her flight helmet.

"Don't worry, String," Caitlin said in response to the unspoken question she saw in Hawke's eyes, "Johnny didn't lay a hand on me. Angelica slapped me, once, like I said, but after I knocked Angelica out, Johnny turned into a spineless, gutless, jellyfish. I get the feelin' that Angelica was the guts of the pair."

"That's good, Cait," Hawke said, smiling at her.

Airwolf arrived at Tiger's Point and Hawke and Caitlin saw Michael standing there, waiting, along with two squads of heavily armed troopers. He didn't have to wait very long, however, as Saint John brought the UH-1 in for a landing next to the Lady, and Michael's security men quickly rushed over to take charge of Holly and Johnny. Saint John spent a few minutes talking to Michael, then ran over and climbed into Airwolf, taking the small seat near the EDCC.

"I told Michael to give us about two hours, then meet us at the cabin," Saint John said as Airwolf headed back into the sky. "That should give us enough time to put this Lady to bed, get back to the hangar, and head up there, shouldn't it?"

"More than enough," Hawke said as he hit the turbo button. Airwolf shrieked across the sky, headed back to the Lair, and shortly, Hawke, Cait, Saint John and Dom were back in a Santini Air helicopter headed for the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Close But No Cigar_

_Chap. 5_

_A/N: _And so we come to the close of this little arc. Thanks to rainbow_severus, avBabe, and everybody else who commented and reviewed, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. *Warning for smut again*—Robert

"Well, I don't know about anybody else, but I must say, I'm relieved that Holly and her brother are locked up tight, and can't bother any of us again," Archangel said in the living room of Hawke's cabin.

"Agreed, Michael," Caitlin said as she moved closer to Stringfellow Hawke, who slipped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "I'm sure glad Johnny and Holly are locked up. I thought she was crazy the first time I met her, and now, I realize just how crazy she really was! I still can't believe I actually tried to be friends with her!"

"When, Cait?" Saint John wanted to know.

"When I first met her, after Dom and String rescued her from Ahrens. I remember we were sittin' in the hangar talkin' about String, and how great-looking we both thought he was. I said, 'let's just divide him up into sections, y'know, like a bull? You take the rump, and I'll take the shoulders!' I mean, I thought I was just joking at the time, 'cause String hadn't admitted his feelings about me yet, but Holly obviously thought I was serious, especially after he kissed me on that movie set!" She smiled at the memory of the first time Hawke had ever kissed her. _But now the kiss, the rump, the shoulders, and all of String are mine,_ she thought, struggling to quell the rush of hormones she felt.

"Well, she won't be bothering any of you again for a very long time. My source at Tiger's Point tells me that with the list of charges against her and her brother, Holly and Johnny Matthews won't see the light of day for a _very long time, _if ever again."

"Dom? You okay?" Hawke asked, noticing that Dom suddenly seemed depressed.

"I'm just thinkin', String, that there should've been something I could've done to stop all this. I mean, they were my niece and nephew, and I was more responsible for either one of them than their parents ever were, kinda like I was with you and Sinj, and"—

"—Dom, I'll be honest with you. I think that's part of the problem," Hawke said, trying to comfort his friend. "You didn't know how messed up Holly and Johnny both were, so there was no way you could've helped them. After all, you're a pilot and a mechanic, not a shrink. And, if you don't mind me saying this, you're sounding a lot like I sounded for a while after Sawyer grabbed Cait, and what happened with Holly and Johnny was no more your fault than Sawyer was mine. So drop it, okay, Dom?"

"String's right, Dom. This whole thing wasn't your fault. And," Caitlin glared at String, "it wasn't _yours, _either, String. Holly would probably have done the same thing if I'd been in love with Larry 'Bud' Melman, or somebody like that! It was just bad luck all around, besides her wanting to get back at me for helpin' put her away before. But, I got through it, with the help of my guys, just like I always have."

"I'm sure glad I was here to help, Cait," Saint John said, smiling at Cait and String.

"So are we, Sinj," Cait said. "And, thanks to you, too." She slipped out from under String's arm and walked over to Saint John, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Should I be jealous?" String demanded, standing up as Caitlin walked back over to him.

"Not in a million years, String," Caitlin said, smiling up at him. "Saint John is your brother. Yeah, he's good-looking, and a nice guy, but, he's not _you,_ String." She pulled String close to her, kissing him passionately on the lips. When she pulled them apart a few moments later, she felt her cheeks turning bright red, especially when Saint John, Michael, Marella, and Dom said, "_Awww_."

"Sorry about that, everybody," Caitlin said, blushing furiously as she and String sat back down. "I was just showing String the difference between the way I kiss him, versus the way I kiss a friend like Saint John."

"That's okay," Saint John said, grinning, "and there's no reason to be sorry about that, Cait. I can't speak for Michael or Marella, of course, but as far as Dom and I are concerned, we're damned glad to see String so happy with you!"

"And Marella and I agree," Michael said, smiling at them. "Why, even Zeus was telling me how much easier Hawke is to get along with since he acknowledged his feelings about Caitlin. He's almost like a whole different person."

"Actually, Michael, he's more like the little brother I used to have, before Kelly died," Saint John said, even as he noticed Michael moving toward the front door of the cabin.

"I have to agree with Sinj. I am a lot happier now that I've admitted to my feelings for Cait, and dropped that idea that I was cursed after Sinj came home."

"String, I understand why you felt that way," Caitlin said. "If I'd lost my parents, my high school boyfriend, and Erin, my sister, I might feel the same way you did, even if Erin did come back eventually, like Sinj did."

"Well, that's all behind us now," Hawke replied, "and I'm looking forward to many more happy days, especially..." He paused for dramatic effect, then stood up when Michael appeared at the front door of the cabin, along with two other people. Hawke reached into the pocket of his slacks, even as he got down on one knee in front of Caitlin, holding up a diamond ring. "Especially if this lovely lady would agree to be my wife. Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me?"

The pregnant silence in the living room made everybody nervous, especially String. Finally, though, Caitlin wiped the tears out of her eyes, nodded, and said, smiling, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, String! I love you so much!" She smiled as String slipped the engagement ring onto the third finger of her left hand, and smiled even bigger as String stood, pulled her up to him and kissed her as Dom, Saint John, and the other guests applauded.

"Oh, String, Mom is going to absolutely flip when I tell her this!" Caitlin said, still wiping happy tears out of her eyes.

"You don't need to tell us, Caity girl! Erin and I saw the whole thing!" A new voice sounded from the front door of the cabin.

"What?" Caitlin asked, then her jaw dropped as she turned around and saw the two women standing there in the front door. "Mom? Erin? What the heck? How did you—?" Hawke smiled at how he'd been able to render Caitlin at least temporarily speechless for the second time that night.

"Hawke flew them in from Texas yesterday, and I flew them here a couple of hours ago," Michael said, smiling. "I'm sorry for the secrecy, Cait. Hawke told me he was planning to propose a couple of days ago and, since he was flying your mother and sister out here, he asked me to help him out. He also made me swear on my life that I wouldn't tell you. That's where I disappeared to a minute ago—I had them out of sight, and wanted to let them know that Hawke was about to propose."

"I can't believe you did this for me, String!" Caitlin smiled at Hawke through her tears as she kissed him again.

"Um, excuse me, but there are a few people here we don't know," Caitlin's mother said.

"Sorry, Mom. String, Dom, this is my mother, Maggie, and my older sister Erin. Mom, Erin, this is my fiancé, Stringfellow Hawke, his older brother Saint John, and Dominic Santini, who we all work for. And Hawke's parents' friends, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III and his wife, Marella." Caitlin moved in closer to String and whispered, "Remember what I told you!"

"Right." He stepped forward and said, "Maggie, it's a pleasure to meet you. Cait's told me so much about you."

"Thank you, String, and thank you for callin' me 'Maggie,' and not 'Mrs. O'Shannessy.' Nobody's called me that since my Patrick, Caity's father, died when she was twelve years old, and I sure as heck don't intend for her fiancé, or any of their friends, to start now!" Hawke grinned at Maggie as she embraced him warmly.

"And, String, I–I owe you an apology, for all those nasty things I used to write and tell Cait about you. I–I just hope you can forgive me."

"Maggie, there's nothing to forgive. I was being a fool, and an idiot, about Caitlin for a very long time. I'm just glad she stuck around long enough for me to get my head on straight about her."

"So am I, String!" Caitlin said with a smile. "And believe me," she said, sliding closer to Hawke, "you were definitely worth the wait."

"Cait!" Hawke looked embarrassed, until Maggie grinned at him.

"String, what you two do ain't nobody's business but yours and Cait's," Maggie said with a sly wink directed at Hawke. "Besides, Patrick and I lived together when we were your age, and we started"—

"Mother!" Now it was Caitlin's turn to be embarrassed, her cheeks turning bright red almost immediately.

"Sorry, Caity girl," Maggie said, grinning at String and Caitlin. "Sorry to you, too, String."

"That's okay, Maggie." String said.

"Dinner's ready!" Dom shouted from the kitchen.

"Saved," String said as everyone walked into the kitchen to eat.

"So, how long do you two think you're going to wait to get married? 'Cause, Cait, you know I want to be your maid of honor!" Erin grinned at her sister.

"Actually, Hawke," Michael said, retrieving a folder from his briefcase, "you can get married as soon as you like. I have a marriage license right here. A friend of mine was kind enough to rush it through the clerk's office." He turned to Maggie and Erin, who both had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "I have some friends in very high places, as did Hawke's parents, who, I'm proud to say, were good friends of mine," he explained.

"I always said String knew some highfalutin' people, Michael, especially when I heard about his art collection from Caity," Maggie said. "I just never knew he knew anybody with connections like that!"

"Well, being a decorated veteran, not to mention having been wounded in combat, has its perks," Michael said. Hawke tried to keep the surprise off his face at how adeptly Michael had explained how he knew Hawke and Caitlin without revealing their true relationship.

Later, as Dom was cleaning up the dinner dishes and Erin and Maggie stood admiring Hawke's art collection, Hawke pulled Michael aside. "Michael, thank you for that story you cooked up, and for not mentioning any of the things that happened. I must say, I'm impressed."

"No problem at all, Hawke," Michael answered him, careful to keep his voice low so neither Maggie or Erin would hear them talking. "It's partially true, after all, about how I was wounded. That day at Red Star was almost like combat. And, I _do _have friends in very high places. By the way, Maggie and Erin couldn't hear anything we were discussing before I brought them in." Hawke smiled and nodded at Michael. "Oh, and about that other matter that we discussed? For after the wedding?"

"Yes?"

"It's taken care of. And may I say, congratulations, Hawke. Marella and I expect to be here when you get married."

"You will be, Michael. I promise." Dom came out of the kitchen at that moment, announcing that the dinner dishes were taken care of, and moved behind the bar to fix champagne for everybody.

"So, String," Maggie said as they sat down in the living room, "how soon do you think you and Cait will be getting married?"

"Soon, I think," Hawke said, grinning at Cait. "Actually, the sooner, the better."

"You don't happen to have a priest, or a judge, out there waitin', do you, Michael?" Erin teased.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," Michael said, "but if you two are staying for a few days, I could arrange something with a friend of mine. Judge Clevenger had something to do tonight, actually, or he might have been outside waiting, but he has the next five days clear on his schedule, so just let me know when you're ready, String and Cait, and we'll get you two married."

"Well, we were planning to stay for the week, but, my goodness, we've got so much to do!" Maggie said. "Cait's gonna need a dress, and you two are gonna need wedding bands..."

"Mom, we can do all that tomorrow," Cait said, smiling at her mother. "And it's probably just gonna be a small ceremony out on the dock—you and Erin, Dom, Michael, Marella, Saint John and Le, the judge, and String and me. I know you wanted to give me a big weddin' like Erin had, but seriously, Mom, I don't need all that pomp and stuff." She gazed lovingly at String. "Everything I need is right here."

"I see that, Caity," Maggie said, grinning at her youngest daughter, "and if that's the way you want it, then it's okay with me!"

"Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want the big wedding like I had," Erin said, "it wouldn't be your style at all, Cait. Besides, I had the big wedding, and look how mine turned out. Maybe you and String have the right idea, sis!"

"Don't feel so bad, Erin," Saint John said. "From what Cait's told me, you just got a bad apple. All men aren't like him. Take String, for example. Cait's got herself a very good man with my kid brother."

"Thanks, Sinj," String said, smiling at his older brother.

"Don't mention it."

"Well, we can talk about it on the flight back," Michael said, smiling as he, Marella, and Lauren stood up. "Hawke, I'll call you tomorrow and get all the details organized, all right?"

"Fine, Michael. And thank you again, for everything."

"Don't mention it. Ladies?" Michael smiled at Erin and Maggie, and the five of them moved out of the cabin to Michael's helicopter, parked a few feet away from the dock, next to Dom's.

"Y'know, Cait, I'm not surprised Johnny turned chicken after you knocked Angelica out," Dom said after Michael and the others had left. "He followed her around like a little lost puppy most of their lives, and he didn't do anything if she didn't approve of it. He let her do most of the thinkin' for both of 'em."

"Yeah, I kinda got that feelin', Dom. I figured Angelica was the boss of those two, and Johnny was just doin' what she told him to do. He wanted to look good in his big sister's eyes, or somethin' like that, but when push came to shove, he was just a big coward," Caitlin said. "I know I've seen a lot worse, both as a cop in Texas and since I got involved with Airwolf."

"Cait, there's something bugging me," String said. "Holly told us that there weren't any F-15's to distract her, so how did you knock her out?"

"Johnny. He turned around and saw that I'd just about gotten my hands free, and said, 'Uh-oh!' When Angelica heard that, she got out of her seat, and I knocked her out and told Johnny I was taking over. And he didn't argue, like I said. He was a good boy. Of course," Caitlin grinned as she continued, "I did tell him that if he behaved himself, I'd let him stay conscious. But if he made one move toward me, I'd knock him out the same way I did Angelica." String grinned and nodded his understanding.

"String, how in the heck did Michael have that story made up?" Dom demanded.

"I told him what I was planning to do before this all happened, but I also told him that Maggie and Erin didn't know anything about Cait's involvement with Airwolf, and that I wanted to keep it that way. So, if he wanted to be here, he'd have to make up some type of story as to how we know each other."

"Well, well! So Mr. Clean and Honest has a deceptive side to him! I like that," Dom said, chuckling. "Well, I suppose we better be heading out, too. Sinj?"

"Yeah, I'm with you, Dom. And String, you know I'll be your best man when the day comes."

"Thanks, Sinj. I appreciate that," String said, hugging his brother. "I always hoped you'd be here to stand with me if I ever got married."

"I'm real glad I get that chance. We'll see you guys tomorrow—maybe," Saint John said, winking at String. He and Dom walked out to Dom's helicopter, turning to see Cait and String standing in each other's arms in the doorway of the cabin, then climbed into the helicopter to head back to the hangar, and home.

"String, I swear, that was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me, havin' Michael bring Mom and Erin here tonight! No wonder I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Caitlin. And I'll always love you." He smiled and took her hand as they went up to the sleeping loft. Caitlin surprised him when she picked up two bags and headed into the bathroom. "Cait? What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she said, winking at String as she closed the door behind her. Hawke wondered what Caitlin could be keeping secret from him. He couldn't deny the erection that was throbbing in his pants and seemed to get stronger the longer Caitlin was behind the door. Just then, the door opened, and Caitlin came strutting out in a barely-there, knee-length negligee of pure silk, along with a pair of white, fur-trimmed, high-heeled slippers.

"Wow," Hawke gasped. "When did you—?"

"Right after my house blew up," Caitlin said as she slid closer to Hawke and slipped her arms around his neck. "And I've been savin' this for a special night, and I think this qualifies, since you asked me to marry you."

"Oh, yeah," Hawke said as he hungrily eyed Caitlin's body through the thin negligee. "I hope you didn't intend on wearing this too long," he said, fingering one strap.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've worn it too long already, and you're seriously overdressed, String," Caitlin replied as she moved to unbutton Hawke's shirt, then quickly remove his pants. Once he was naked before her, she stepped out of the slippers and allowed Hawke to whip her negligee over her head in one swift, smooth motion, depositing it on the floor next to his own clothing. "That's better," Caitlin purred as Hawke picked her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed.

"Oh, by the way, String," Caitlin reached into her nightstand and pulled out a thin, silken cord, "Remember what I said about 'if the right guy did it to me, under the right circumstances'? Well," she said, linking her wrists together above her head, "you are definitely the right guy, so tie me up and do what you will with me. I'm yours, Stringfellow Hawke. All yours."

String grinned wickedly as he took the sash and gently, but securely, bound Caitlin's wrists over her head, causing her to moan pleasurably as he kissed her lips, then moved downward once again until he reached her slick pussy. Caitlin reached down, even with her wrists still bound, and forced Hawke's head deeper into her, moaning excitedly as his tongue continued working its magic inside her.

Caitlin felt her orgasm building inside her as she lifted her arms back over her head again, as Hawke moved on top of her and guided himself into her. He knew he couldn't last very long, but judging from the excited moans he heard, neither could Caitlin, so he began thrusting rapidly into her.

"Oh, God in Heaven, yes! Faster, baby! Faster! Make me come, String!" Caitlin shouted as she closed her eyes and saw stars erupt behind them as her orgasm exploded from her, joined by Hawke's a few seconds later. She felt his cock shuddering inside her as he emptied himself into her, then he quickly untied her wrists and collapsed as Caitlin slipped her arms around him, trying to get her breathing back under control, even as she felt Hawke doing the same. A few minutes later, Hawke wrapped Caitlin back in his arms, pulling her closer to his body again.

"God in Heaven, String! That was even better than last time! I love it when you fuck me like that!"

"Not as much as I love doing it to you," Hawke said, grinning. Something was bothering him, though. "Cait, we've never used protection, so what happens if—?"

"Then Mom gets that grandbaby she's been wanting," Caitlin said, grinning. "String, I have wanted you to be the father of my kids practically since the day I met you. So whenever it happens, it happens. I mean, sure, there'll be issues with Airwolf, and taking care of our baby, but I'm not worried. It's not like we're not going to be able to take care of a baby, y'know."

"That's true, Cait. I was just curious. Y'know, I remember when you were talking to Maggie before the hijacking, and you said, 'Mom, I know I can't have a baby with a helicopter!' I caught myself thinking, _No, but you could have a baby with a helicopter pilot,_ and even though I hadn't admitted my feelings for you, I was secretly wanting to be that pilot."

"Oh, you will be, baby," Caitlin said. "I promise you that." She grinned at him and pulled him closer in her arms, kissing him with everything she had.

**Three Days Later...**

"Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, all the days of your life?"

"I do," Hawke said as he slipped the gold wedding band onto Caitlin's finger.

"Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, all the days of your life?"

"Yes. I do," Caitlin said, beaming. Hawke looked deep into her hazel eyes as she slipped the ring onto his finger, and saw the love she had just professed shining in her eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I hereby pronounce you husband, and wife. Stringfellow Hawke, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Caitlin murmured as Hawke pulled her close and kissed her with every ounce of love he felt for her. She barely heard the judge saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. And Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"

"All right!" Saint John's son Le shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Finally, Caitlin and String pulled apart. Caitlin smiled at String and said, "I love you, Mr. Hawke."

"And I love you, Mrs. Hawke."

"God, say that again, String!"

"I love you, _Mrs. Hawke,_" String repeated, emphasizing her last name. The small crowd gathered on the dock applauded again as String pulled Caitlin into his arms again to kiss her. Once they had separated, Caitlin turned and tossed her bouquet, surprised when she turned around to see that Erin had caught it.

"You're next, sis!" Caitlin shouted, grinning at Erin.

"Maybe this time it'll be for good," Erin replied as she smiled at Saint John, then at Caitlin and String. The small party moved into the cabin, where Dom fixed a wonderful dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread, and the conversation continued for several hours, until finally, Dom and the others left String and Caitlin alone to spend their first night together as a married couple, before heading off to Acapulco for a two-week honeymoon, which Michael had also arranged.

Eighteen months after they married, Hawke and Caitlin welcomed a little girl, Saoirse Marie Hawke, into their family, and just like String had predicted, Dom and Maggie were both enamored with their little grandchild. After Hawke and Dom trained Saint John to fly Airwolf, Sinj began helping with Airwolf missions so Hawke and Cait could take care of Saoirse. One night, just after they put her down for what they hoped would be a few hours' sleep, Caitlin turned to String and said, "Thank you for making me your wife, and a mommy, String. Not to mention the happiest woman on the face of this earth." She gasped when Hawke scooped her up in his arms and headed to the sleeping loft.

"And thank you, Caitlin Hawke, for being who you are, for loving me, and making me a daddy," Hawke said as they lay down on the bed. As Hawke pulled Caitlin's body tight against his own a few minutes later, he thought his life could not be any better, with his brother home, and being married to the woman he loved, and now having a daughter. _Thank you again, Caitlin Hawke. For everything,_ Hawke thought as he fell asleep, pondering the future.

**THE END.**


End file.
